I'll be Your Fan, I'll be Your Man
by oashits
Summary: How to get your pretty senpai's heart. ( jimin x yoongi )


I'll be your fan, I'll be your man.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1.605 words)

Rating : PG (girl!yoongi and girl!seokjin HEHEHE)

Pair : yoonmin (iya selamat untuk readers yg berlayar dengan kapal yoonmin!) Slight namjin (selalu).

Genre : romance

Prompt : how to steal your pretty senpai's heart.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap teman sekelasnya itu jengah. Seokjin terus saja tertawa, membuat Yoongi semakin kesal. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula, ibaratnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Yoongi kehilangan kunci lokernya dan bukannya membantu, Seokjin malah menertawakannya saat ini.

Kalau bukan karena Yoongi takut pada Namjoon si aura mistis a.k.a pacarnya Seokjin, mungkin saat ini ia sudah memukuli tubuh Seokjin.

Hah, Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Ia harus bersiap menerima hukuman. Pasalnya, setelah istirahat ini, ada pelajaran Son-seonsaengnim, guru sejarah, merangkap guru yang paling tegas di sekolah itu. Tidak mengerjakan pr, tidak membawa buku, ataupun ribut di dalam kelas, maka konsekuensinya harus berada di luar kelasnya selama jam pelajaran itu berlangsung. Dan masalahnya adalah buku sejarah Yoongi ada didalam lokernya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi ia bukanlah tipikal gadis cengeng seperti yang lainnya. Akhirnya ia hanya mendesah kecewa, menyampirkan helaian rambut yang menutup matanya ke belakang telinganya kemudian menarik lengan Seokjin.

"Tak mau mencari lagi? Menyerah?" Tanya Seokjin, kali ini sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Aku lapar." Dan Yoongi membentuk pout kecil di bibirnya.

.

Keadaan kantin belum terlalu ramai, untungnya. Maka mereka segera memesan makanan dan menduduki kursi di sebelah kanan kantin, tepatnya yang menghadap ke taman belakang sekolah.

Seokjin memesan onigiri sedangkan Yoongi hanya memesan ramyeon.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencari lagi?" Tanya Seokjin kini terdengar serius. Sebenarnya ia kasihan, hanya saja ekspresi kebingungan Yoongi tadi sangatlah aneh, lucu.

"Kalaupun ada, pasti terjatuh di sekitar situ. Aku ingat sekali kok kuncinya tergantung disitu, aku sengaja meninggalkannya begitu." Jawab Yoongi sebelum menyuap ramyeonnya.

Dan Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahunya, pasrah. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan, sampai suara berat terdengar.

"Seokjin-noona."

Seokjin dan Yoongi secara bersamaan mendongak, menemukan Namjoon dan seorang adik kelas baru? Entahlah Yoongi belum pernah melihatnya, sedang berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Ah Namjoonie! Duduklah, kau sudah makan?" Seokjin langsung merangkul lengan kekar Namjoon dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap itu sesaat setelah ia duduk.

"Belum. Aku belum lapar." Namjoon mencubit gemas hidung Seokjin.

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. Selalu saja Seokjin dan Namjoon menampilkan scene lovey-dovey mereka yang menurut Yoongi terlalu menjijikan.

"Ya! Jimin kenapa kau tidak duduk?!" Ucap Seokjin setelah tersadar bahwa Jimin ada disana. Sibuk dengan Namjoon hingga Jimin dilupakan? Jahat sekali.

Yang dipanggil Jimin itu langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi.

"Yoongi-noona, kenalkan, itu Jimin, adik kelas kita. Ia satu klub sains bersamaku." Ucap Namjoon.

"Hai noona. Ternyata kau sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat." Jimin tersenyum, membentuk crescent di matanya.

Sementara Yoongi tersipu malu. Sudah 3 tahun ia bersekolah, tak ada yang seberani Jimin untuk memujinya cantik dari dekat. Kebanyakan hanya memujinya cantik lewat surat-surat tidak penting yang diselipkan ke tasnya.

"Oh Yoongi, lihatlah pipimu itu!" Seokjin kini tertawa (lagi). Cih, teman macam apa dia.

"Noona tumben sekali blushing? Biasanya jika ada yang menggoda langsung kena semprotan pedas." Timpal Namjoon, kini menampakkan smirk aneh seperti orang idiot.

Jimin terkekeh, "Yoongi-noona sangatlah manis!" Kemudian tangannya mencubit gemas pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi bersumpah ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak dalam irama yang cepat.

.

Yoongi berjalan di lorong sekolah yang tidak terlalu panjang itu, tangannya memainkan ujung rompi sekolahnya, dengan pout terbentuk di bibirnya.

Tepat seperti perkiraannya, Son-seonsaengnim menyuruhnya keluar dari kelas karena ia tidak membawa buku sejarahnya ke dalam kelas.

Sekarang ia tak tahu ingin menghabiskan waktu dimana. Pelajarang sejarah itu 2 jam mapel, artinya 2 x 45 menit. Yoongi mempunyai waktu kosong 90 menit dan ia tak tahu akan ia habiskan dimana.

Saat ia melewati deretan kelas 1, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Mrs. Lee dari salah satu kelas, seperti mengomel.

'_Kau lagi, kau lagi. Keluar selama pelajaranku, Park Jimin! Kau selalu saja membuat onar!_'

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yoongi saat sosok Jimin keluar dari pintu kelasnya dengan cengiran idiot di bibirnya.

"Loh, Yoongi-noona? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jimin saat ia melihat Yoongi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Aku? Aku tidak membawa buku pelajaran." Yoongi tersenyum kikuk.

"Oalah. Ayo noona, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke ruang dance." Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang ramping.

Demi tuhan, pipi Yoongi terasa panas dan warna merah semu menghiasi pipinya saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hai readers-sama, bersyukurlah kalian semua karena dhana sayang banget sama kalian, akhirnya dhana bikinin ff yoonmin chaptered... Sejujurnya ini masih banyak kekurangan banget soalnya ya yoonmin feels dhana gak kuat di my kokoro /halah.

Siapapun tolong bikin yoonmin feels dhana meningkat dong!

Haha serius loh. Dan dimohon banget review ya kalo kalian mau cerita ini lanjut. Maksimal 10 review deh hehehe, tapi gak maksa kok.

Yasudah, btw mau curhat study tour ke bali dari sekolah diundur lagi, padahal udah siap mau guiding (cie anak pariwisata) (gak penting bgt sih). Tapi untung aja sih jadi punya (sedikit) waktu luang untuk terus nulis ff, seneng!

Udah itu aja, pokoknya dhana sayang readers semua.

Sekian!

p.s : follow me on twitter cyphermania.

p.s 2 : kalau mau add line silahkan di naramadhanai hehe.

p.s 3 : mampir ke aff aku dong hehe yg pennamenya mcburgers.


End file.
